A Butterfly's Knight
by Writing Android
Summary: One night, one bottle of wine, and a wronging. Join an elf as he has some memory loss and see his punishment. Might be a bit fast but I tried to make it kinda lengthy, I'll rewrite this later on and try to add more to it, just wait patiently. T for wine, violence, and implied something, read to find out more. Was unsure of the second genre, Drama for now


A cyan haired elf woke up in the inn of Bell Hotel. "My head..." he groaned. "Look who finally awoke." said a frustrated voice. He turned to the speaker and it was none other than Leon. "Leon? Man, what happened last night..." "Hmph, try to remember yourself. You deserve no help after what you did..." He just left without another word. "Oh no...if he's mad...crap." In his hand was an empty wine bottle. Angry footsteps came up the steps. _STOMP!STOMP!STOMP!_ "YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD STORY RENNO! THIS WILL BE YOUR LAST MOMENTS OF FREEDOM!" shouted the resident knight Forte, best you NEVER spark her wrath. He put is hands up as she turned to him, ready to draw her sword. "Forte, no need to use that. I'll go peacefully." "Best you start redeeming yourself, good start there "Mr. Party"." Mr. Party? Well, that's a piece of the puzzle in place, wine and a party.

He later found himself before Ventuswill, Volkanon, Lest, and Frey. "YOU HAVE WRONGED THIS PEACEFUL TOWN ELF! WHAT DO YOU SAY IN YOUR DEFENCE?" stated the dragon. "I am ashamed for what I have done. I will face whatever punishment awaits me." "A complete turn from last night's "event"." scolded Lest. Frey shook her head. "Venti, I say he must work as a field guard out near Idra Cave." she suggested. "HMM. PERHAPS SO." "How could you do that to such an innocent girl..." sulked yhe butler. Okay, another piece in place, he wronged an innocent girl. But who was it? "I got it. He should have to protect her either until we feel he's paid his dues or until his last breath." Renno just stood there, awaiting his fate. "She wouldn't have it Lest." "Let me finish, and he CANNOT say ONE word to her throughout the trial." "HMM. ALL GOOD SUGGESTIONS. HE SHALL BE HER GUARDIAN, NO WORDS CAN BE UTTERED UNTIL HE HIS RELIEVED OF IT AND HE MUST DO AS SHE SAYS." Volkanon brought him a contract and a quill pen. "This will bind you to such punishment, read it over then sign." He took it and read it over.

**"I, _, hereby accept my punishment and will follow through to the end. If I break any of these conditions, I will be sent to the Forest of Beginnings, never to return.**

**CONDITIONS OF PUNISHMENT**

No talking

Guard with your life

Make sure little harm is done

Do whatever you are told"

He nodded and wrote his name on it then handed it back. "LEST, BRING HIM A SUIT OF ARMOR, WE SHALL GIVE SOME LENIENCY." "Yes Venti." He walked off and came back soon with said attire. They continued as he donned it. "ONCE YOU ARE READY, YOU WILL BE GUARDING AMBER, THE ONE YOU WRONGED. HAND HER THE CONTRACT SO SHE KNOWS ABOUT THIS." He nods. "AS SOON AS YOU LEAVE INTO THE SQUARE, YOU CAN NO LONGER SPEAK UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, SO SPEAK NOW IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING LEFT TO SAY." He thought for a moment. "No ma'am. I have nothing left aside from, I am ready to face my fate." "THEN GO. I WILL SEND WORD ONCE YOU ARE FREE." He nods one last time before heading out. _"Man...if I angered Ventuswill...I really messed up..."_

He soon walked to Carnation's and heard sobbing. That was Amber alright. Sighing, he knocked and had the contract ready. Illuminata opened and immediately looked angered. "What do you want?" He handed the document over and she scanned it. "Oh, okay, if it's official...Amber, you have a guardian!" The butterfly girl slowly climbed down wiping tears away. "Wh-What do you mean?" she sobbed through her sadness. "Renno here has to guard you with his life to atone for what he did, no talking, can't let you get hurt, and has to do whatever you tell him to, else he's banished." She seemed reluctant. "I don't want him near me..." "He only has to be if you leave town, else he can be your item fetcher." She still sermed reluctant. "Okay...but in town he has to stay at least two people behind me." He nodded in agreement. "Glad this worked out, but YOU!" The detective pointed at him like "OBJECTION!". "If she is harmed badly by you or otherwise, I will personally banish you myself!" A shamed nod of conformation. "Glad we have an understanding."

A few weeks pass, and it seems everyone is starting to be less mad now, Amber even said he can be beside her now, but he has not been freed yet. _"Well, things are very slowly going back to normal. Okay, here's what I remember so far, I planned a party, everyone was there, a shady traveler conned me with the wine, good thing Forte found him and he was banned from Selphia, I drunk it, and awoke in Bell Hotel. I still need to find how I wronged her... What did I do?!" _"Hey, uh, I want to go see some of these Shmoolies Lest told me about. Let's go." He just followed her to Autumn Road.

As they arrived, said beasts were sitting around boredly. "So cute!~" She ran over to pet one, but it tried to attack her! "Whoa!" Her assigned bodyguard took the hit for her and drew his dual blades. After a glare that said "Get away from her...", he was fighting monster after monster. After the 5th shmooly, Amber screamed, when he looked he was knocked out. Upon waking up, he was in the Tiny Bandage Clinic with Illuminata next to him, but with a sorrowful expression. "Oh, you're up." was all she said before handing him two notes. The first note was from Venti.

Renno,

Amber was kidnapped by some renegade soldiers of ours! Your punishment is temporarily on hold until her safe return. Illuminata and Lest will assist you. Come to the castle after you recover and we can discuss their note.

He swapped the notes and read the renegades'.

We took the strange butterfly girl.

If you want her back, come alone and bring 1,000,000 gold if you want her unscathed or even alive.

You are warned, if you have Forte or anyone else with you, let's just say she will get emotionally scarred and we will make you all watch!

His reaction was to crush the paper in his hand. "Are you ready or what?" she asked. He just nodded, got up, and headed to meet for the planning.

Once everyone was gathered, the discussion began with Renno. "Okay, we need a way to save her. My punishment may be lifted, but I will still protect her with my life." Everyone cheered a bit. "Why to be motivated." the red haired dwarf named Doug said. The elf looked up to the sky. "Yeah, motivation. Anyway, they want a million gold for her to remain safe and for me to go alone." "Are you going to?" "Of course Vishnal. Because I...I'm her friend, even if I wronged her. I will fight for her safety, even if I lose my life. THEY WILL RUE THE DAY THEY CROSSED ME! I WILL MAKE THEM BEG FOR MERCY!" "I hear you, give them extra for us!" "Will do Blossom." Volkanon walked in with a big bag of gold. "So it seems you are holding up your end." "Someone send word to meet me in the square. I will take them down." Vishnal was already on the job and gone.

The blue haired butler in training found them, but already enacting the "emotional scarring". Luckily, he was unnoticed and snuck around, but that cannot be unseen. "Hey!" said one that was keeping watch out front. "What brings you here pal?" "I bring word from my friend, he accepts the conditions and asks you meet him the the town square, we all promise we won't interfere." "Wait here." The watch went in the building and he heard. _"What? The square? As long as they don't, now get lost, I ain't done with her!"_ He walked back out. "Boss agrees to meet there. Now beat it before you get hurt." He was already gone.

Vishnal relayed the message with a heavy heart and told of her unfortunate situation. Everyone suddenly felt an enormous surge of rage. "They. Will. DIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" When the time of the meeting came upon them, everyone gathered around while the elf guardian stood in the middle. The rebels walked in with their hostage. "You got the dough?" He tossed them the gold. "A million exactly. Mr. Volkanon counted it multiple times. Now release Amber." "Ha! You think we'd let her go easily? We haven't even touched her yet." Everyone looks at Vishnal. "I-It looked like her okay?!" "That wasn't really her! She was out cold and we want to hear her screams and-" The still loyal soldiers blocked every way out and Forte and Margaret grabbed Amber while they could. "Hey! you said you wouldn't-" "You didn't abide by your own conditions..." Renno cracks his knuckles. "Why should we?" "W-Wait a minute now..." "You. Shouldn't. Have. Messed. With us." He rammed a punch right through the boss' torso, splattering blood all over the goons and making everyone turn pale, some vomit, and Jones pass out. "Now, are you two going to face your punishments or do I have to bring the same demise on you as well?" They just started begging to just be jailed. "Smart choice. They're all your's Forte. I'll clean up the gore."

A few days pass and it went back to normal, he was back on his punishment, but the mute rule was lifted at least. "So Amber, um...sorry you had to see that with the rebels...I get protective which kinda fuels rage...I went too far..." he sighed. "It's okay, we all are over it now, well except Jones...he's still out." "H-Hey, on the bright side. He may not be so scared of bleeding cuts anymore, r-right? Eheheh..." "Well...points for trying." "After all this, I still can't remember what I did to you weeks ago..." "Oh that...well... You...did what they were threatening to do..." "Aw...I deserve to be banished for that then..." "Everyone's calmed down now and you're paying for it, but saving me made up for it to me. So thank you for saving me and...for being my guardian and friend..." "No problem, friends have each other's back, but I think Ventuswill has final say what happens to me." As if on cue, they get summoned to see her.

"**Renno. I am relieving you from your punishment, you have made up more than enough for what you did. However, I'm afraid you will be banished from Selphia for your it and the murder. I give you 3 days to pack up and to say your goodbyes.**" "I knew I was going to be banished. Well...guess this will be the last any of you see me." he sulked. "Venti! Please! Don't do this!" Amber tearfully said. "It's okay. I accept the consequences." "**I am sorry. He cannot undo what he did to you nor to that rebel leader. He is dangerous to keep around. Please understand.**" "Then...Then...I'll go with him!" "You need to stay, you have more friends here. You even matured some, you used to be so carefree and now look at you, more serious and grown up. You should keep making memories here." Her tears began streaming as did a few of his. "What's done is done. Venti's word is final. I can't ever come back...but, who's to say we'll never meet again?" "**Ahem. Enough. Be getting ready.**" He strolled off without another word. "PLEASE VENTI! LET HIM STAY!" She was crying rivers at this point. "IF HE CAN'T STAY, I'M NOT EITHER, NO MATTER WHAT ANYONE SAYS!" She dashed off before anyone could respond. "Amber..."

Night fell when Frey caught up to her. "Amber, please listen." She only got a cold shoulder. "I'm not trying to talk you out of it, I just have a question." She turned to look at her. "You love him now don't you? Yes, what he did was wrong, but he took responsibility and faced his judgement. So, your answer?" The green haired girl's cheeks turned red. "I-I do...the time we spent was great and how passionate he is about being everyone's friend...he made it up to me by saving me like that." "I see, if we convince everyone in two days, the influence will affect Venti too." "Okay, but I'm sleepy..." "You go rest, I'll start trying." "Okay."

With Lest, he found Renno in his house already half done packing up. "Oh, Lest. What brings you by?" "One quick question." "Shoot." "Were you so pumped about saving her because you actually love her?" "Man, wine does a number on your emotions, but yeah, I love her with all my heart, have since we became friends since last Spring. Then I drunk that wine that day...guess it amped my love for her up too much, past just confessing." "Yeah, but why were you talking her down about going with you?" "You ever want someone to be safe and happy even if you have to be miserable as a sacrifice?" "W-Well...yeah." "Exactly why. I'll...see you tomorrow, kinda tired..." "O-Okay."

_**Renno's Dream**_

He was in Procoline's Kitchen with Amber. They were having a nice meal and chatting. Suddenly, Forte barges in and grabs his collar to drag him out. She starts doing so into a void and then only he remains. He calls out for his date, but no answer. She appears before him but looking sorrowful. He starts running at her but she drifts further and further with each step. He cries her name once more before waking up with a jolt.

_**Amber's dream**_

She was walking with him through the nearby forest, and having a good time talking to him. Suddenly the two goons from before jump them and she's paralyzed, helpless to stop them from cutting him open and ripping his organs out. She starts crying her eyes out as they slowly pull out his heart. Upon screaming his name, she awakes in cold sweat and tears.

Illuminata sprints over to check on her. "Are you okay?!" "Mhm..." "What happened?" She tells her of her nightmare through the tears. "You're worried about him. Frey told me everything. I'm sure he had his reason of trying to make you stay. Let's try to influence Ventuswill tomorrow with her." She nodded. "Good, go on back to sleep okay?"

The next day, the elf was all packed up. "Well, now to get the goodbyes out the way." He stepped outside into the Summer heat and spied Lest and Doug. "Hey, uh, well. This is goodbye I guess. You two were like brothers to me." "Aw don't be like that. Come with us." They led him to the castle and to everyone, who all had tear filled eyes. "**Renno. Final chance for the goodbyes.**" "You all were real nice and good people. I hope you all have bright futures and-" "OBJECTION!" "**Illuminata? What is the meaning of this?**" "Amber has something to tell!" The used to be Ambrosia retold what she had explained to Frey. Renno's cheeks went red. "You...love me?" "Yes...I forgave you, but I don't want to lose you..." "I love you too...I really don't want to leave...but it's her word I have to..." He then explained what he told Lest. "**Enough talk. This...This is just too precious to break apart. He does not have to leave!**" Everyone broke out in cheerful laughter. "Yes! He gets to stay!" "Love is not over!" "**On one final condition.**" Everyone looks at her. "He has to live like he always has." "I accept that condition." He and Amber hug tightly. "Amber, will you..." He brings out an Engagement Ring. "Marry me?" She gasps and smiles happily. "Of course! I've been waiting for this day..." _"Congrats!" "May you be happily married for years to come." "You know how to make it really official!"_ They have a sweet kiss, being officially husband and wife.

* * *

><p><strong>WHEW! Probably one of my longest single chapterone shot type thing I've done so far if not THE longest to date.**

**Hope you enjoyed the read and sorry if this opened any old wounds and such...**

**Quick story of my run:  
>I was chasing after Clorica to date her, kept getting shot down, Amber just hit 7 Love Level, first try, bam, dating her! XD Amber is so freaking adorable and every new option, just got more and more adorable. Anyone dating her as of reading this, try the "Poke her cheek" option if you haven't! :3<strong>


End file.
